It's time
by Yohaky
Summary: Gally est arrivé au WICKED avant tout le monde, et personne ne sais comment, ni pourquoi. Je voulais savoir, tout simplement !


iHolà! Z'allez bien en cette veille de dernier jours de cours (du moins pour moi :P) ? Je poste ça parce que... ça s'est supprimé ptin :'( donc c'est ma première histoire mais pour la deuxième fois...

Bref, c'est juste mon humble avis sur l'arrivée de notre Gal' chéri au WCK, ça se base ni sur le livre, ni sur le film, je le (re)poste à l'occasion de la sortie du 2, que j'ai trouvé... décevant, à vrai dire...

Disclamer: tout appartiens au génial mais sadique James Dashner, sauf l'histoire et les fautes x')

* * *

Il courait, encore et encore, pour sauver sa vie. Il n'avait aucune chance, il le savait. L'adolescent lâcha un cri quand une lame s'enfonça profondément dans son bras. Il en lâcha un autre quand elle ressortit. _Bordel, ça fait mal…_

Sa peur s'amplifiait à chaque foulée, tandis que le Griffeur cliquetait et crissait à seulement un mètre cinquante derrière lui. Il courait de plus en plus vite, forçant de plus en plus fort sur les muscles de ses jambes.

Dans une vingtaines de mètres il y avait la Falaise. Il sauterait. Il ne voulait pas finir déchiqueté ou bouffé vivant par ces trucs visqueux moitié limace, moitié ferraille.

Plus que dix mètres quand une pique vint se planter en traître dans son dos, juste à côté de la colonne vertébrale.

Cinq mètres. Il allait y arriver !

Deux mètres. Il n'avait plus qu'à sauter !

Un mètre. Il saute.

La peur lui avait permis de presque enjamber le dernier mètre qui le séparait du vide. Au lieu de tomber indéfiniment il se sentit aspiré avant de heurter violemment quelque chose de mou, mais pas assez pour lui épargner la douleur du sol et de ses blessures. Quelques minutes plus tard il réussit à se lever et se dirigea dans le noir vers de fond. Il finit par heurter une porte ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Le sang de son bras gouttait de ses doigts pour tomber au sol dans des ''plic plic'' dérangeant et répétitif. Il toucha une poignée et réussi à l'enclencher.

Il se sentit tiré vers l'avant et il se laissa faire, sans aucune force pour protester. Quelque secondes plus tard il s'évanouit, l'adrénaline ayant quitté ses veines et le manque de sang le fatiguant totalement.

Il se réveilla au centre d'un pièce blanche, de la lumière bleutée mais néanmoins sombre et basse autour de lui. Toute ses plaies étaient bandées, son bras et son dos avaient eu droit à un soin plus attentif que les autres blessures.

Il attendit un quelconque signe de vie. Il finit par s'asseoir et attendit pendant un dizaines de minutes et finit par remarquer une porte et l'étudia sans se dire qu'il pouvait tout simplement l'ouvrir et voir ce qu'il y avait au delà, comme si ce n'était pas à lui de la franchir en premier.

Puis, au bout d'à peine quelques minutes - _voir seconde, honnêtement c'est pas comme s'il avait compté-_ l'envie de bouger se fit présente. Il se leva, vacilla un peu et ouvrit la porte. La lumière blanchâtre et trop puissante l'aveugla quelque secondes.

La petite chambre était reliée à un petit couloir beaucoup trop éclairé qui été terminé par une porte métallique. La lumière lui picotait les rétines, celles-ci lui envoyant des milliers de fines piques fictives dans la tête.

Il avance dans le couloir, ouvre la porte et se place au centre de la pièce. Elle et intégralement vide et baignée dans la même lumière que la chambre où il s'est réveille. Il tourne sur lui même,cherchant un quelconque signe qu'il n'est pas la seule âme vivante dans le bâtiment. Un petit grésillement se fit entendre et il se stop pour se tourner vers là d'où cela venait. Il remarqua enfin qu'à la place d'un mur, un grande vitre était apparue. Quelques personnes étaient placées derrière, notant des choses sur des calepins tout en le regardant. Le grésillement s'intensifia et il vit une femme blonde appuyer sur un bouton. Elle commença à parler.

« Je suis Ava Paige, directrice du WICKED. Tu es le premier Blocard à avoir réussi à sortir du Labyrinthe. Étant donné que tu es une pièce maîtresse pour la survie de l'humanité -et de a suite de nos projet, souffla-t-elle- tu as bénéficié de traitement pour tes blessures. Tu as pu sortir du Labyrinthe sans le mot de passe nécessaire. »

Le blond enregistra les informations puis hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Ava lâcha le bouton et se retourna. Avant de sortir elle se retourna et appuya a nouveau sur le bouton.

« Bienvenue au WICKED, Gally »

Puis elle disparu derrière une autre porte.

* * *

Finish * _souffle*_ arrrh, galère,ça vous a plus ? C'est vachement cours mine de rien... Une t'ite review, pour m'encourager à m'améliorer ?

 _Yohaky_


End file.
